Ache
by Nuriodo
Summary: Love finally acknowledged and accepted.


"Ache"

**He could not concentration on his work, he kept feeling her touch, hearing her breathe, remembering the shiver that ran down his spine as her hands stirred over his body. Although they had intended to give in to their desires they had stopped…he had stopped. "Rumple…what's wrong?" "I….there…forgot something I have to take care of." How could he have just left her there alone in the hay barn, but even worse, how would he face her again? **

Fighting waves of rejection and confusion, for the past two days, Belle had gotten lost in thoughts of that night over and over again. She thought of every movement made, every word that was spoken…why had he left her so abruptly? The way he had embraced her was so passionate and tender that it had left her aching for his touch again. He had kissed her with such redemption…she thought perhaps things would be different now.

**He sat there listening to the beat of his own imprudent heart as he vacillatingly glowered into the fireplace. The intensity he felt that night had gone as quickly as it had come but he would not yield so easily to the fear that had crept in. He was going to find her right now, no more cowering doubts or ludicrous uncertainties. With a snap of his fingers and in a puff of haze he was in the hall outside of her room. He let the door open just a crack, frozen by the unknown. She had her back to him, sorting through her delicate gowns. To watch her caused his head to spin and mouth to dry. He had only just held her days ago and now he could not move. **

She suddenly became aware that she was holding her breathe after seeing the reflection in the iron rod of her bed. The silence was deafening and her lungs began to burn. She let her breath out softly and began fumbling through her gowns again contemplating what she would do next. An idea formed as her slender, elegant finger slid across the soft material in her hands. She slowly reached her hand up to the matted curls tied atop her head and pulled away her band. One sultry eye peaked out amongst her dark rolling curls, gazing intently toward the partially opened door.

**The ache grew to be unbearable as it burned from his loins but he would not disgrace himself there in the hallway. One thing he was certain of was that she knew he was there. **

She slid her gowns to the floor and slowly ascended onto the bed, laying gently on her back. Her head lay cocked to one side as her warm brown hair banqueted over the pillow and carelessly across her face. She moaned ever so slightly as her hands moved over her body and up to the straps along her shoulders. She arched her back and pulled at the straps, thus revealing her voluptuous creamy bosom and continued till the dress was tossed off the edge to lay with the others. She now lay there wholly exposed and aching for Rumple to erupt through the door and take her with all that he had. Her hands glided from between her breasts down to the curvature of her thighs which only made her burn with desire and she could hold her tongue no more, "Mmm…Rumple!" The door exploded opened as Rumple lunged for her on the bed. He kissed her deep and did not stop until they were both gasping for breath.

Their bodies were now entwined together with nothing separating them. He stopped for a moment and looked tenderly into Belle's eyes, "I…I love you Belle." Tears welled as she whispered, "I love you so very much Rumple." They kissed once more, not only with the passion they had felt that night in hay the barn, but with their true unbounding love for each other. Rumple felt ravenous now. He kissed her lips hungrily, then moving down to her neck, only nibbling enough to send a shiver of ecstasy down Belles spine. Slowly he made his way to her supple breasts and his mouth enveloped one soft nipple. He flicked it lightly with his tongue and moved to the other to arouse it equally as Belle moaned beneath his probing. He continued kissing, lowering himself to just below her belly button. Belle suddenly gasped and involuntarily thrust upward. Rumple didn't flinch, his mouth moved over her woman hood, he could feel how moist she had become and began to ach within his member. She could no longer hold back her cries of pleasure. Every time his tongue pressed against her soft pink opening she would reach for him and push herself against his mouth yearning for more.

She pulled his head away and sat up to meet his lips again but now it was her left hand that seized his throbbing essence. This time Rumple moaned loudly as his head spun and his heart raced but she kept stroking up and down till he was breathless with ecstasy. Her hands moved down to his bulging testicles, he almost couldn't say the words…"sss…..sss…stop!….please!" She looked shocked but only for a moment because he threw her back down to the bed, rested on top of her, kissed her hard and plunge himself into her throbbing cavern. Belle opened her self freely to him and groaned as he pressed deeper and deeper into her. It was almost as if they were dancing, they moved together in perfect sync, she convulsed upwards, quivering with each movement. He propelled down again and again never looking away from her sweltering eyes. She clutched at his firm bottom and pulled him further into her. Suddenly he jolted forward going deeper than he had before and Belle shut her eyes hard and cried out as if lightening ran through her entire body. She had never felt pleasure of this magnitude before. He seized her up too him, "look at me Belle!" He gently grasped the back of her hair, never breaking eye contact, as he thrust up into her, holding her against himself, till finally the waves of orgasms ceased and they rested back onto the bed.

The breathed heavily while stealing kisses and delicately caressing one another. Belle lay her head upon his chest as he brushed a small curl away from her face. She knew in that moment she would never love another.


End file.
